


Of Stages, Singing and Mythology

by BunBunBun (TokoKoko), KorkyDorky (TokoKoko)



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Agender Mark Tuan, Agender Min Yoongi | Suga, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, EDIT the whole bts/got7 thing is settled, Everyone is a mythological creature, Gen, Genderfluid Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Kim Namjoon | RM, OT7, Other, all idols are friends, also stray kids are here but they're mentioned for a bit cause of the debut schedules, and now for the tags that people will hate me for, big three are abusive towards their idols, but there are theories about it, cause i haven't decided just yet, fans don't know about supernatural idols, if that's not okay then, if you dont like that then find something else to read and dont waste your time, lmao enjoy this i guess, oh gosh, oh well, or well they're still idols, reasoning for child abuse tag to come, referenced to ot18 for a bit, starting with important tags, tags will updated when i do, they are an ot14, this is basically a clusterfuck of poly bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoKoko/pseuds/BunBunBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoKoko/pseuds/KorkyDorky
Summary: The ever popular groups BTS and GOT7, along with other idol groups they considered close friends, find themselves in a tighter situation than they could ever think.They had to hide from their thousands to millions of fans their own mythological forms. These forms are what they were really, who they were behind the camera's, lest they bring danger to the idol industry and lose the relationships they worked so hard to accomplish in their times of being with their groups.





	Of Stages, Singing and Mythology

the cold evening set the sky with cotton candy and fire colours, painted like a canvas. the groups sat in a calm semi circle formation, foods, baskets and blankets scattered around the ways of them all. 

it was just a simple break in schedules, though it may not be excused, to meet up with..

"what are we?" is asked by one of the got7 idols, jinyoung, confusion setting in his eyes. "are we soulmates? is this what i'm feeling? or are my senses lying? i see futures of us with matches.. but it may be too good to be true." the skepticism set deep in his bones only grew in size.

but he was right. they didn't know what they were, but they weren't allowed to check per the strict ruling of the big three entertainment companies, it wasn't possible to have mates outside of their group, lest they be punished under extreme measures. 

a light humming emits from the leader of bighit's stars, " would you like to check?" the question made no sense. he was smart enough to understand that their company wouldn't allow that, but.. he still seemed serious. "i happen know someone who knows many other ways to check rather than using the traditional way."

his eyes glimmer with a mischeivious glint, "so, do you wanna check?" he asks once more, the jyp idols give looks to each other, in shows of approval. they all wanted to know if this bond wasn't just 'a thing' and that they were meant to be this.

multiple nods and agreements, "then let's get to it, shall we?" namjoon states, hopping up to his feet with a weird amount of grace for his track record. now they could probably calm the tension in their guts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to much time on my hands tbh.. I wasn't gonna release this and go straight to hidden in plain sight and then update tags and ya know actually update. thatll be done after this is chapter is up and then more progress. honestly this fic came to me a few weeks ago while I was still messing with the background stuff to hidden in plain sight i just haven't put it up yet cause procrastination woohoo! enjoy this.. what ever it is.


End file.
